


Scootering

by mydogwatson



Series: Postcard Tales II [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new boy at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scootering

**Author's Note:**

> Have to say that this is not a title that had me jumping up and down with joy, but then I decided that the only thing to do was have fun with it. So I did. And I hope you do as well.
> 
> After the angst yesterday, it was nice that something more cheerful turned out to be today's offering.

The brick courtyard was crowded with a large group of uniformed-clad students, all unwilling to enter the school building until the last possible moment on this brilliant autumn morning. The usual gossiping and endless flirting, even an occasional conversation about actual classwork, were all as deadly dull and pointless as on every other day.

Sherlock Holmes stood alone, as always, at the top of the stone stairs that lead to the door of the building, surveying the scene spread out below him. He longed to duck out of sight long enough to have a cigarette, but dared not risk it. Instead, the fingers of one hand tapped out some Mozart on his thigh. 

Everyone in the courtyard heard the sound before anything came into view.

Heads turned towards the noise just in time to see the new boy come through the front gate on a canary yellow Vespa. The engine puttered as it slowed and then coasted to a stop beside the bicycle racks. All conversation had ceased, as if by a common signal.

Bemused, Sherlock leant against the wall to watch.

As if unaware of the many eyes on him, the rider casually threw one leg over the scooter and stood slowly. He straightened and then smoothed the jacket of his navy blue uniform. Only then did he remove the metallic black helmet. When he pulled it off, a slight gasp went up from most of the girls in the crowd. His blond hair was revealed, sparking almost too brightly in the sunlight.

Still paying no attention at all to the stir his arrival had caused, the boy opened a panel on the scooter and set the helmet inside. He ran one hand through that golden hair, failing entirely to tidy it, if that were even his intention. Finally, he began to make his way through the crowd.

Sherlock was still watching. His fingers had stopped moving against his leg.

As the new boy moved through the crowd, he was smiling in a cheerful but essentially meaningless way, not speaking to anyone.

Someone reached out to touch the boy’s arm, causing him to pause.

Sherlock sneered. No surprise that it would be Adler who was aggressive enough to make a move. He could not hear what she said, of course, but it didn’t matter anyway. The boy just kept smiling and moved away.

He did not stop again until he had reached the stairs and climbed up to where Sherlock was still standing, trying not to look even more awkward than usual. They just stared at one another for a moment, aware of being watched by practically the entire student body..

Sherlock pushed himself away from the wall and straightened. “Thought you were meant to be here earlier,” he muttered.

John’s smile had shifted fractionally from generic good will to something warmer and more real. “First day at a new school,” he said easily. “Cut me some slack.”

Sherlock ducked his head for a moment. “I’m awfully glad you’re here,” he said softly.

John gave a laugh. “You bloody well better be,” he replied. “It was a lot of trouble getting transferred.”

Even though he was pretty sure of the answer, Sherlock still had to ask the question. “But worth it, right?”

John’s face softened just a bit. “Definitely. Just seeing you at the weekend isn’t enough.”

They were quiet for a moment. From below, the hum of conversation had returned, although Sherlock was pretty sure that the topic had changed. “No one can believe that the new boy is actually up here talking to the school freak,” he said.

Now John frowned. “If I hear anyone use that word…”

Sherlock shrugged. Then he smiled a bit. “You are going to be very busy, you know.”

“What? Catching up on the coursework?”

“No. Fighting off the female population. They are practically drooling at the sight of you.”

“Well,” John said thoughtfully, “I could push you against the wall right here and snog you silly. That should give them the message.”

Sherlock knew that his face had pinked up a bit. “You’d do it, too, wouldn’t you?”

“If only there were time,” John said, taking a glance at his watch. “But I have to present myself in the headmaster’s office right now.” He did lean much closer to Sherlock than necessary to say, “Excuse me, gorgeous, I’m new here. Would you like to show me the way?”

Sherlock nodded. As they turned, he glanced back at the crowd and smiled.

Then the freak and the new boy walked into the building side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Scootering-A Penguin Handbook


End file.
